


Strength

by ObTeRi



Series: Things he left behind [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, I didn't beta, Post Woojins departure, Woojin teaches Minho how to breathe while performing, even though I really should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObTeRi/pseuds/ObTeRi
Summary: Lee Know is very thankful for everything Woojin did for him. He just wishes that he had told him sooner.
Series: Things he left behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607938
Kudos: 8





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> !Everything written in cursive happened in the past! 
> 
> This is the second work, yay :3  
> I actually didn't plan to update another one because I thought no one would be interested but since I really want to get better in writing in English I am back at it again ._.  
> So, the idea for this actually came from a existing situation (but I don't know when and where it happened welp) when Lee Know said that Woojin helped him with his breathing while performing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Btw, if anyone hasn't heard the news yet, Woojin apparently got an own Instagram account! We can't be 100% sure but the account posted selfies of him no one has ever seen before so we're pretty confident it's really him! The name is woooojin0408 and already got around 400k followers, so go and support the boy *-*

**"Yeah, that's better", he said with a smile and clapped his hands.**

Lee Know Was tired. Not physically, he'd actually say that he has sedomly been this fit as he was right now, but his thoughts put his arms and legs down like weights.  
His movements were slower, imprecise, just wrong. Everything just felt wrong.

Whenever he looked at his bandmates he saw the same thing. Forgeries. Fake laughter. Fake words. Fake voices. Even their singing sounded dull, like an echo coming to him from far away. Everyone was pretending to be extremely happy, even more as if only one member would've been affected by the whole issue. When Seungmin has been injured he has talked about how annoying it was openly. When some hate comments have been nagging at Bang Chans ego they all have been there for him. Have been talking to him. He also hasn't hide his worries from them.

Now, everyone was pretending to be fine. It was because everyone was affected. They all were done with everything and kept the facade up to prevent reminding someone of their loss.

Lee Know wasn't better himself. Still, he often failed to fake his feelings. It wasn't to expect from an idol after all but no matter how hard he tried, he failed to change it.

After the Vlive in Chans' Room, in which everyone gathered together and listened to some songs, he quickly made his way to a training room and put some loud music on. Whenever his thoughts buried him he soothed himself with music.

He practices the new choreography to Levanter. His body moved on instinct, without him really thinking about what steps would come next. All his thoughts blurred into one undefined shape he swam in.

As his part came he silently sang along and finally got louder. His lungs bent under the pressure but he had no intention of stopping.  
His singing really has improved

"You have to think about breathing here. If you manage that you can hold the note longer", Woojin told Lee Know before showing him his part.

Lee Know only watched with an exhausted expression. How long did he train now? Long enough, right? He just wanted to start protesting when he saw Woojins expecting look. His heart immediately sunk. Woojin was a good teacher. He never grew tired of explaining things over and over again and he was patient, but he was as merciless as altruistic. Minho would have to repeat the dance moves until he could properly sing to it. He definitely couldn't count on the help of the older anymore if he gave up.

Lee Know rolled his eyes and finally stood up to walk in front of the huge mirror on the wall. Meanwhile, Woojin searched for the needed part in their song again and pressed on 'play'.

Minho watched this reflection. He definitely danced better than Woojin. It wasn't that surprising since he's the main dancer in the group. Woojin wasn't that bad though, at least not so bad that an untrained eye could make out the differences, while he quite obviously didn't reach the elders level in terms of singing.

After the last part of the song finally came to an halt his movements stopped too. Only his chest stuttered up and down, reminding him of an butterfly that fails in flying with ripped wings.  
The mirror showed only his reflection, no one else's. There was no one. No one to congratulate him to his improvements. No one to approve the strengt it took to start the song again and again and dance to it. 

"Yeah, that's better", he said with a smile and clapped his hands. Lee Know wiped his own hair that has been clinging to his his skin uncomfortably from his face and met the smile of the older with one of his own. Woojin looked pretty exhausted as well but managed to stand upright and clap his hands as if his arms wouldn't feel like falling off. 

He suddenly wished that he would've made Woojin a compliment about his improvement in dancing. Maybe even a pat on his shoulder would've been enough. Or to thank him for all the effort he took upon himself to teach Lee Know breathing while dancing. If he would've asked Woojin for help pre-debut, he might would've never been kicked out of the group. As the first one. 

He bit down on his lip.  
It was Woojin now who had to leave the group. Could he have done anything to prevent that? 

His singing has gotten so much better because he got enough stamina now to keep trying. It has just needed someone to show him how. 

"Thanks", he murmured against the mirror after sitting down on the floor. But there was no one to answer, except for his reflexion, that just shook it's head.


End file.
